SK Pranks
by Falcon Strife
Summary: -Hiatus- A collection of one-shots, in which someone pulls a prank on somebody else. Rated to be safe. 5 Rude Awakening. When Ryu sleeps in, Horo and Ren have fun influencing his dreams.
1. Trick or Treat

_**Trick or Treat  
**_  
Mansumi sat at the desk of his home office, going over the pile of bills. He smiled when he came across a $500 bill for shoes from the 'Little Rich Miss' shop. He smiled as he read over it, finding one pair of shoes had been three hundred, and the other two hundred. Proud of his baby girl, he placed it with the rest of the receipts.  
Then he lifted a $45 dollar receipt from, 'Hiro's', then he snarled when he saw the three items were two video games and an ice cream treat. Obviously Manta's.  
"That boy," Mansumi growled irritably as he crumpled up the receipt, then looked up upon hearing the doorbell ring. "And of course the servants have the night off," he grumbled as he got up, then he walked out of the room towards the front door. "Nani, nani, nani," he thought, then opened the door, and upon doing so his eye began to twitch at the sight before him.  
A man well over six feet tall stood there, dressed in a devil costume. "Trick or treat!"  
Mansumi glared at him. "Who do you think you are? And for your information, I don't give out candy." With that he slammed the door shut.  
Half an hour went by, and Mansumi was just beginning to relax when the doorbell rang again.  
"Now what?" he muttered as he stood up and walked to the door. When he opened the door, another 6-foot tall person stood there in an erotic bunny costume. Mansumi shuddered at the hairy sight.  
"Trick or treat!" the person said happily.  
"I don't celebrate Halloween! Now get the hell out of here!" Mansumi yelled, then slammed the door and stormed off to his office.  
Fifteen minutes later there was another call at the door. With a snarl he climbed off the chair and went back to the door and threw it open, and found a six-foot tall baby standing there with nothing but a baby bonnet and a cloth diaper.  
"Trick or treat!"  
Mansumi glared at the person, then slammed the door and walked away, deciding he needed a hot bath. Soon he was resting in the hot tub of the master bedroom's bathroom.  
"Haa.... This is what I needed," he thought with a slight smile, enjoying the hot, bubbling water, then he heard the doorbell ring again. He growled, then shook his head. "No, I will ignore it," he dictated to himself. "A man of my stature shouldn't worry himself during a moment's rest."  
There was two more rings.  
"They'll go away," Mansumi thought while slipping under the water more.  
Three more rings.  
His eyebrow twitched.  
Five rings.  
He blenched his fists, threatening to crack the tub with his grasp.  
Ten rings.  
"That's it!" he yelled as he got up, pulled his robe on, then stormed downstairs to the door. "What do you want?!" he yelled, finding the six- foot tall irritation standing there, this time dressed as a pink ninja.  
"Trick or treat!" he said happily.  
Mansumi's eyebrow twitched, suddenly realizing something. The past few guests all wore the same, familiar mask.  
"Trick or treat, eh?" Mansumi asked, beginning to chuckle maniacally. "Just hang on a second," he sneered, then stormed off towards the kitchen and found a box of cherry chocolates, knowing full well who the visitor was, and that he was allergic to cherries. "This'll teach that irritating kisama," he snickered in his mind, then walked out, but froze when he found the visitor was gone, leaving only a note. He walked over and looked at it curiously, then picked it up and began reading over it.  
  
_ Hey, Mansumi. You didn't treat, so I get to trick. Go check your calender.  
Your ever-loving, pain-in-the-butt, Mikihisa.  
_  
Mansumi's eyebrow twitched, then after shutting the door he returned to the kitchen and looked at the calender. A moment later, he fell over twitching, realizing it was the twelfth of June. 


	2. Bad Dog

**_Bad Dog_**  
  
Ren watched with amusement as Horo panted at the sight of a mountain of cookies. "Did you get rid of Jun's porn stash of Pailong?  
"Yes, Ren-chan," Horo said with a shudder, then began eyeing the plate of cookies he had been promised for handling the disturbing task.  
"Good boy. You may be rewarded," he said as he tossed three cookies to Horo who, for the sake of seeing Ren smile, jumped up and caught them in his mouth.  
Ren watched as Horo ate his treat, then closed his eyes. "Now, I want you to be on your best behaviour tonight. My mother and grandfather are coming to dinner tonight, and I don't want them thinking I've gone soft or something. As far as they know, you're my pet."  
"Your pet?!"  
"Of course. Now behave," he said as he turned and walked out.  
Horo's eyebrow twitched, then he smirked. "I'm his pet, eh? Alrighty then," he said as he crept out of the apartment. After all. Every pet needed their toys.  
  
That night, Ren looked up hearing a knock at the door. "Now don't blow this," he snapped at Horo, then he walked to the door. When he opened the door, he smiled respectfully at his mother and grandmother. "Good evening. Please come in."  
"Hmm? It is good to see you again, Horokeu," Ran said as she and her father entered the room.  
"Rarf!" Horo replied with a lopsided grin.  
Ran blinked, then began to giggle at the sight. Horo was sitting on his hind quarters with floppy dog ears and a tail that was somehow wagging itself.  
Ren looked back, then he gave Horo a death glare. "Um... I'm sorry. He isn't well," he gritted out. "Please, come this way. Dinner is ready."  
"It smells delicious, Ren," Ching commented as he and Ran walked towards the dining room.  
"Rarf!" Horo said happily, then bounded towards the door, then yelped when Ren grabbed him by the collar of the shirt.  
"What are you doing?" Ren hissed.  
Horo grinned. "You said that I'm your pet. So I'm being a dog, because everybody know's they're man and woman's best friend."  
Ren's eyebrow twitched. "What does that mean?"  
Horo grinned, then yelped when Ren suddenly tied a rope around his neck, and then tied the other end to the door handle.  
"You're staying here," he growled, then turned and walked out.  
Horo watched with teary eyes, then sat down. He waited until he heard Ching comment on how nice and quiet it was, then he took a deep breath, then he began to howl. Soon Ren returned, looking quite pissed.  
"What are you doing?!" he snapped.  
Horo looked at him with sad eyes. "ARRROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" he howled, then blinked when he heard several dogs outside begin to howl as well.  
Ren quirked an eyebrow, then growled. "Stop it right now!"  
"Not until you untie me," he whimpered.  
"Fine! Just shut up!" Ren yelled while releasing the Ainu. "Now behave!"  
Horo watched quietly as Ren, then snickered while trying to think of what to do next. Then his bladder began reacting the four litres of Pepsi he had that day. He grinned, then began scratching at the door and whining, becoming louder a few minutes later when Ren didn't come to his aid. When there was no answer, he growled, then began barking, only to be answered by the slam of the dining room door. After a moment, he grinned in satisfaction, then made a quick trip to the bathroom in a human manner. When he returned, he had a glass of warm water with yellow food colouring, which he carefully poured onto the white carpet in front of the door, then he hid the glass and crawled over to the door and began scratching.  
"What is it?!" Ren demanded a minute later while throwing the door open, then his eyes widened in horror (notice how close that is to Horo XD) when he saw the stain on his carpet, then he looked down angrily at Horo. "You little bastard," he growled.  
"Rarf!" he replied with a smile.  
Ren groaned, then walked back to the table. "Gomen."  
"It's alright, Ren. Are you alright?" Ran replied worriedly.  
"I'm fine, it's just..."  
Just then, Horo came bounding in, barking lunatically, then tackled Ping out of his chair, onto the ground, then began nuzzling the older face with his own.  
"Horo, what on Earth are you doing?" Ran yelped in surprise.  
"Kisama..." Ren snarled under his breath.  
Ping merely laughed at Horo's antics. "It's so good to see you with such a lively person, Ren," he commented.  
Horo sat up and grinned innocently at Ping and Ran, then his eyes rolled back as Ran knelt down and began scratching his belly. A moment later he fell over and began kicking and panting happily.  
Ren's eyebrow twitched. "Horo... knock it off," he snarled.  
"Oh, don't be so much like your father," Ran said to her son, then smiled as Horo rolled up and looked innocently at Ren.  
The young Tao glared at his boyfriend menacingly, then blinked when Ren got on his hands and knees and wagged his butt. "What are you doing?" A moment later, his eyes widened as Horo bound towards him, then he let out a yelp as the Ainu tackled him and began licking his face frantically. "Aah! Horo, you pig! Stop it!" he yelled.  
"Rarf?" Horo replied while blinking, then his face saddened.  
"Ren, you hurt his feelings," Ran scolded.  
"Whatever," Ren replied, then blinked when Horo leaned down and gave him somewhat of a human kiss, then slowly he looked up at the Ainu. After a few minutes, he couldn't help but to soften just a little at the sight of the big, sad, puppy eyes.  
Horo smiled seeing Ren calm down a little, then he smirked while shifting position and growling at Ren.  
Ren looked at him with confusion, then his eyes widened. "Horokeu, don't you damn well do it!" he yelled.  
Horo grinned, then thrust between Ren and let out a stupid howl of satisfaction.  
"**KISAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Ren shrieked, then grabbed Horo and whipped him out the window, then smirked when he heard a satisfying crash in the dumpster. He walked over and peered out the window, ignoring the scolding looks his mother and grandfather gave him, then he looked down at the Ainu below and in a mocking voice said, "Bad dog! You can sleep in the doghouse tonight." With that he slammed the window shut and returned to the table.  
  
Outside, Horo lay in the dumpster, twitching.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Hmm?" Horo peered over the edge dizzily, then smiled seeing Manta. "Yeah."  
Manta giggled. "What did you do?"  
"Nothing, really," he replied. "You know Ren."  
"Yeah, well, it looks like you're really in the doghouse now. Well, I gotta go," Manta said, knowing his friend would be okay, then he began walking off.  
Horo watched for a moment, then a grin crossed his face while watching Manta. After another minute, he began panting and jumped out of the dumpster, then trotted after Manta in a dog-like fashion. After all. It's not like he could shed on Manta's furniture. 


	3. A Dirty Trick

**_A Dirty Trick_**  
  
"Man, she's a babe," Hao's voice exclaimed.   
"Hmm?" Tokagero came to a stop and looked towards the door of the Asakura's bedroom. After a moment, he shook his head, deciding there was nothing to see.   
"I never would have believed it, Spirit of Fire. No wonder Amidamaru likes her," Hao continued.   
The bandit came to a stop. "What? I thought he liked Mosuke," he thought while turning and looking towards the door. After a few moments, curiosity got the better of him and he floated over to the door. "Oi! Hao! Let me in!"   
Hao quirked an eyebrow with a smirk. "Hnn? Not by the hair of my chinny-chin-chin."   
"What the devil does that mean?" Tokagero demanded. "Let me in!"   
"Oh, very well then," he said with a sigh while walking over to the door, then shot a glance at SOF (who was presently in chibi form) when he began giggling. A moment later he opened the door. "What is it?"   
"I thought Amidamaru liked Mosuke," he said with a twitchy eyebrow. "Huh? Oh, yeah, but he likes Grams too."   
Tokagero's eyebrow twitched. "Excuse me? I just heard you say that..."   
"That she's a babe?" he asked. "Well, yeah. I found a picture of her from not too long ago."   
Tokagero stared in what could almost be described as disgust. "Why are you looking at picture sof your..."   
"It's not like I meant to," he said in a coy tone, dragging his foot along the ground in a sort of shy childish way. "I just happened to find it and..."   
"I don't think I want to know any more," he said while turning away.   
"But... Don't you wanna see? She looks awsome!"   
"What is wrong with you?!" Tokagero cried.   
"Well it is thought that my former self was the one who started incentuous behavior in my family," he said matter-of-factly.   
"Somehow I know I'll regret this," he thought but took a look, then stared. "Whoa! That's her under those robes?! What the hell?! Old women aren't supposed to have a body like that!"   
Hao shrugged. "Grams is full of surprises."   
Tokagero stared in confusion. "I never thought anybody could get her to wear jeans or a T-Shirt, either..."   
"You know... Grams is still in the hotspring," Hao said in a drippingly fake tone.   
"Uh... Yeah..." He said. "Well, I guess I'd better get... uh... going. Got things to do, you know."   
Hao watched with amusement as the spirit shot away, then he closed the door and began snickering. "You know, the inventions of men aren't all that bad," he giggled impishly as he walked over to the computer. "Who woulda thought a piece of plastic and metal could be so fun?" Spirit of Fire started snickering again as Hao turned on the monitor aand called up an image editing program, then Hao looked up. "3...2...1..."   
"TOKAGERO!" Kino shrieked.   
"AHH! UNCLEAN!" Tokagero cried in reply.   
"I'll give you unclean!" she shrieked, then the sound of a spiritual frying pan hitting Tokagero's head was heard.   
Hao fell on his butt, laughing like an idiot, then blinked when he saw Tokagero floating tiredly past the window. "Hee hee... How ya doin', Toky?" he snickered.   
"That was a dirty trick in more ways than one, you little brat," he growled, then continued on. 


	4. To Dye For

**_To Dye For_**

"An unexpected argument will cause you to die today."

"What?" Mannoko asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"An unexpected argument will cause you to die today," Manta repeated. "Your horoscope."

The younger Oyamada rolled her eyes. "Horoscopes aren't real."

The blonder Oyamada looked up. "Sure they are."

"No they aren't."

"Yes, they are," Manta emphasized. "Horoscopes are a form of astrology. They're scientifically proven, as well as seen by psychics."

"No they aren't. They're just a bunch of general hogwash dreamt up by fat, mid-aged men and women with no lives," Mannoko snapped.

"That's not true," Manta protested. "The guy and girl in charge of the horoscopes in the highschool newspaper are the most popular in the school and they're always right."

"How childish can you be, Manta?!" Mannoko demanded. "Yeesh. I've got better things to do than listen to your juvenile rants," she said as she turned and began walking away.

"Like?" Manta asked.

"Like getting ready for Daddy's dinner party," she replied snobbishly. "Unlike you, I have a life."

Manta watched as she walked out, then closed his eyes with a slight smile and shook his head. "Naa. Imooto, I have learned how to get on your nervous," he chuckled to himself, then began reading again. After a moment, he grinned impishly. "Oops. Did I say die?" he mused. "I meant, dye."

At that moment Tokagero appeared.

"Ne. Did you make the switch?" the small blonde asked.

"Heh, heh. A beautiful shade of green," he replied, snickering.

Manta nodded. "Help yourself to the sake," he said quietly, then looked up with a grin. "Dad's right. Business deals _ARE_ fun."

Tokagero laughed. "I think you're on your way to being a great leader like Ryu-san was."

"Hee, hee. Maybe," he replied. "But for now... I'm happy with this."

"Well, I got stuff to do. See ya later," Tokagero said as he disappeared, leaving the blonde to his paper.

Soon a shrill shriek was heard, that was music to Manta's heart, and he was unable to keep himself from snickering.

"MY HAIR!!!" Mannoko cried.


	5. Rude Awakening

**Rude Awakening**

Ryu sighed as Egyptian music played in the background. This dream was certainly different from any hormone-induced dream he had had in the past. He looked around with a smile at the bevy of beauties that were his personal servants. With a sigh he sunk into the mountain of pillows, a content grin.

**-Outside-**

"Well?" Horo whispered as the CD played.

Ren leaned over Ryu and studied his expression, and then looked up with a smirk. "I told you it would work. He's practically drooling."

"Really?" The Ainu stared, and then snickered. After a moment he cleared his voice, and looked at Ren. "Now stick to the script."

Ren muttered a bit, but he wasn't one to go back on his word.

**-Inside-**

Ryu blushed furiously as one of the servants fed him grapes, his head resting in her lap. It felt nice to have a dream like this after the way Anna had been making him work around the hotel the past week.

"Ryu," one called, and then he looked over. She seemed kind of familiar to the teen, but he couldn't think of from where. "We have a present for you."

Ryu's face turned three shades redder as another girl, dressed in red and dark purple, entered the room and looked at him with piercing violet eyes. "Hello, Ryu," she said, and then began, not walking, but dancing towards him. His eyes widened slightly when she leaned over him, and then he shook some when he felt her breath against his neck.

"_Oh, Kami, don't let me wake up yet,"_ Ryu begged silently.

"Hmph. Too young," she said with a slight sneer, and then stood up and began to preform a belly dance for Ryu.

The teen watched with an enraptured expression, all reason to pay attention to a nagging feeling gone. What harm could a dream do, after all?

**-Outside-**

"Dude, he's going with it," Horo snickered into a pillow.

Ren glared at Horo, and then looked down with an exasperated expression. "Do I have to do this?" he hissed.

"Hey, it'll be between you and me," Horo giggled.

"Yeah. Right," Ren said sarcastically, and he wondered if Horo had been hanging around Hao.

**-Inside-**

"Well, Ryu?" the dancer asked while coming towards him again.

"I... Uh..." he stammered, tongue tied.

"Do you like it?" she demanded with a bit more authority.

"I... Yeah..." he whimpered some, and then squeezed his eyes shut. _"God... Please don't let me wake up..."_ he pleaded again. Then he felt hands rest against his chest. He opened his eyes slowly, and then turned red when he found her face inches from his. For several long moments they were silent, and then he squeezed his eyes shut when she came down to kiss him. He opened his eyes a moment later, though, and found a much younger, familiar face kissing him.

"Oh my God!" Horo snickered while burying his face into the pillow again.

Ren opened his eyes a bit and then they filled with horror when he found Ryu staring back at him.

"What the hell!" Ryu roared as he through the Tao off of him, and then jumped to his feet. He looked down at Horo, who had begun laughing like a hyena after realizing Ryu woke up. "What the hell is the big idea!" he yelled when he realized the music in his dream was actually the CD player, and then he looked accusingly at Ren.

"Hey, it wasn't any picnic for me!" Ren snapped. "I'm the one who had to kiss you!"

Ryu glared, and then grabbed Horo by the back of the shirt and threw him over to Ren.

"Ow!" Horo yelped when he hit the wall, and then he looked up with a snicker. "Aw, come on, Ryu. It was just a joke."

"A joke?" Ryu gritted through his teeth. After a moment of frustrated growled, he began to chuckle darkly. "A joke, is it? Well, then. I can have a sense of humor too."

Ren's eyes widened, being afraid of the ex-gangster for the first time. Right now he looked about three times as insane as Faust, and finally the boy could only give Horo an evil look. "Remind me not to make another bet with you," he snarled.

* * *

Created after forming a mental image of Ren learning to belly dance. XD Written while listening to El Clon's "Saiedeh".


End file.
